Santet Note Part 1
by ReikoMiao
Summary: Parody Death Note versi DBSK,cekidot :D
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Yunho As Light Yagami

Jihye As Sayu Yagami

Sooman As Shinigami Ryuk

Leeteuk As Kaito Yagami

Jaejoong As L

Dan Cast Tanpa Bayaran Lain Yang Tidak Terdaftar Di Pusat Sensus Author Reiko_Miao #apa sih

Pair:Yang Jelas Bukan Yunjae -_- #Alias Tidak Ada Pair

Genre:Parody Abstrak

Author:Reiko_Miao #aka gue

WARNING:Yang ga ngerti jalan cerita ff ini silahkan isi pulsa modem,buka gugel terus nonton death note the first name :v

Disebuah kota di jepang hiduplah seorang anak ganteng bernama adalah mahasiswa jurusan hukum,tukang ngehukum orang suatu hari emak yunho anggep aja namanya mawar(?)nyuruh yunho buat beli miras oplosan di pub milik disangka disana yunho ketemu sama musuh bebuyutannya sebut saja codet#berasa reportase investigasi -_-

"heh ngapain lu disini?"codet narik baju yunho

"..."

"napa diem aja lu?jawab gue!"

"..."

"jawab atau gue pukul!"

Cinta satu malam oh indahnya...

Cinta satu malam buatku melayang...

HP codet berbunyi ditengah kegiatan menanyai yunho.

"halo"

"apa?angelica meninggal?"

"oke gue kesana"

WUSSSS

Tanpa kata kata yunho ditinggalin gitu aja#bekson without words(OST He Is Beautiful)

"akhirnya tuh kutu tapir pergi angelica siapa ya?Ah bodo,mbak beli oplosan satu"kata yunho ke mbak mbak bartender

"jangan adek,adek masi kecil jangan minum oplosan botolmu tutupen oplosanmu eman nyawamu ojo mbok teruske mergane ora ono gunaneeee"#nyanyi ala soimah

"-_- siapa yang mau mendem orang gue disuruh emak beli oplosan"

"oh,bilang napa tong aus gue nyanyi nya"

"mbak sih sok ngartis"

"anjir mau dibungkus apa diminum disini?"

"ya dibungkus lah kan buat emak gue"

"oiya"#nyengir anoa

"makasi nih ambil aja kembaliannya"yunho ngasi duit lima ribuan selembar

"ANJIR INI KURANG WOYYYY"

"KABOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRR"yunho langsung lari kayak maling dikejar warga sekampung.

HOSH HOSH HOSH

"gile capek apa nih?"yunho nemu buku item item areng ada tulisannya santet note.

"lumayan buku tulis gratis"yunho ngambil buku itu

JREEEEENNNGGGG

Dengan tiba tiba didepan yunho muncullah seseorang berwajah abstrak pake daster item corak dora(?),sendal bakiak dan dipunggungnya ada sepasang sayap item juga.

"buset,siapa lu ngagetin aja"

"akyu adalah shinigami lee sooman tapi biasa dipanggil sayang"sooman kedip kedip laler ijo(?)

"emaaaak horror bener ni apa lu?jangan perkaos gue"

"akyu cuma mau bersama kamyu sampai maut memisahkan kita"

"anjir paitpaitpait"

"ih kamyu kok jaat sih"

"bodo,pergi sono!"

"ogah,kalo kamyu mau akyu pergi kamyu harus ngasiin buku ini ke orang lain"

"hah?ogah,buku tulis gue udah pada abis kalo gue kasi ni buku gue harus beli buku tulis baru dong,no way!"

"yaudah kalo gitu mulailah menerimaku di hidupmu"

"anjir ngegombal mulu ni makhluk,iya dah tapi tampang abstrak lu ini jangan sampe ketauan emak gue ya,gue takut dia sawan ntar"

"kamyu tenang aja yang bisa liat akyu kan cuma kamyu"

"bagus deh ayo pulang gue belom ngerjain PR"

Sampai dirumah babeh yunho lagi nonton berita.

"emak babeh yunho anak kalian yang ganteng sedunia pulaaaangggg"

"berisik lu babeh lagi nonton berita nih"

"berita apaan?"

"farhat abas"

"itu sih inpotemen bukan berita beh -_-"

"yuyuuuuuunnnn mana oplosan emak?"

"plis deh mak,gue yunho bukan gue ditumpengin coba maen ganti nama seenaknya -_-"

"iya dah mana oplosan emak?"

" yunho mau ke kamar dulu"

"iya udeh sono"

TAP TAP TAP

CKLEK

BLAMMM

"yun yun akyu laper"sooman toel toel yunho

"apa sih toel toel rese lu"

"akyu laper yun"

"laper ya makan napa lu laporan sama gue!"

"ambilin"#ulet bulu eyes

"njir nyusahin aja ni gue ambilin"

-Beberapa Menit Kemudian-#ala spongebob

"nih"yunho nyodorin nasi sama lauk seadanya

"gak mau akyu maunya nasi padang"

"ada gitu shinigami makannya nasi padang,bikin bangkrut aja lu -_-"

"cepet akyu laper"kata sooman sambil aegyo

"bentar,gue mules mendadak liat tampang lu"yunho langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi

Sejak kedatangan sooman hari hari yunho yang biasanya datar datar aja sekarang jadi muke gile kayak mukanya yang udah tau kegunaan dari santet note terus ngebunuh penjahat pake buku itu.

Mulai dari maling ayam,bocah bocah maling mangga,perampok,pencopet,preman,jambret,sampe koruptor,pembunuh dan teroris semua dibunuh pake buku cuma satu yaitu membuat dunia yang bebas dari kejahatan dan dia menjuluki dirinya KIRA.

Kenapa KIRA?Karena awalnya yunho mau pake nama shakira tapi dia kan cowok masa shakira jadi ya KIRA aja,anggep aja kira itu versi cowoknya shakira :3 #ngawur tingkat dewa

Karena pembunuhan massal ini pun,leeteuk(bapaknya yunho)yang bekerja sebagai komandan polisi elit(edan pelit)berunding sama semua anak buahnya membahas tentang pembunuhan ini.

"lapor komandan ada 5 penjahat mati"kata salah satu bawahan leeteuk sebut saja bang jek(?)

"waktu kematian?"

"jam 12 tengah malem sama maghrib dan"

"gue curiga mereka dibunuh hantu kalo gini -_-"

"komandan di depan ada aki aki tua mau ketemu komandan"kata bawahannya leeteuk yang lain

"aki aki?jangan jangan tukang nagih utang,orang minta sumbangan,tukang cireng,atau pengemis .-."

"yaelah temuin aja napa dan,rempong bener -_-"kata bang jek

"iye iye cerewet lu"

CKLEK

"maaf anda siapa ya?"

"saya siapa ini dimana nama presiden zimbabwe siapa aja tolong tolong saya insomnia"

"gausah mulai deh -_-"

"gue engkong lu!udah tau gue suruhannya L juga -_-"

"oh bilang dong dari tadi,ayo masuk anggep aja kantor polisi"

"apelukate dah tong -_-"

"ada apaan nih?"

"gue bawa pesen dari L"

"konichiwa watashi wa L analisaku pembunuhnya adalah anak kuliahan"

"oya?ciyus miapa?sok tau lu"

"serah lu dah gue udah serius elu malah ga ayo pulang"

"tidak L jangaaaan"

"ogah udah gue ngambek!"

"tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak L gajimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"gajima tteonajima nae gyeote isseojul suneun eobtniiii"entah dari mana tiba2 JYJ muncul sambil langsung nyanyi in heaven

"nih tuyul bertiga nongol dari mana ya -_-"

Akhirnya mereka pun nonton konser JYJ berjamaah :3

-TEBECEH-

AN:Jangan protes soal EYD ini gue bikin nya pas masi jadi bocah abal2 kalo mau dibenerin males tingkat dewa gue :v #Author macam apa ini #Disambit reader


	2. Chapter 2

Di malem yang unyu unyu ini Yunho lagi laptopan di kolong tempat tidur sambil makan indo***mie goreng :3

Tiba tiba Sooman nongol entah dari mana.

"Lagi apa Yun?"

"Astafirullahalazim!Elah ngagetin aja lu dasar demit!"

"Iih akyu cantik gini dikatain demit,kamyu jahat"

"Diem lu,merusak kontrensasi aja lu"

"Konsentrasi kalee"

"Nah itu maksud gue,konstrentrasi"

"KONSENTRASI WOY KONSENTRASI!KA O EN KON ES E EN SEN TE ER A TRA ES I SI JADI KONSEN..."

"STRASI"Kata Yunho PD

"-_- Apelukate ,lu lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi kayang!Lu ga liat gue lagi laptopan!Udah sonoh pergi lu,ganggu jelek,item,buduk,lenjeh,abstrak,nyusahin,idup lagi"

"Hiks hiks kamyu jahat"Sooman langsung pundung diatas lemari sambil maenan upil#iyuh -_-

"WOY TURUN LU!LEMARI MAHAL TUH,IMPOR DARI PAPUA NUGINI GUE!"

"Iye iye lebay bener,lemari buduk aja"

"Anjir ngajak tawuran lu?Eh engkong komodo ambilin santet note gue di tas"

"Sungguh semena menanya dirimyu mengataikyu engkongnya ngambek!"

"Yaudah cepet ambilin santet note gue mbak Selena Gomez!"Kata Yunho ga ikhlas.

"Ehehe,nih "

Mari kita tinggalkan Yunho dengan musibah terbesarnya yaitu Shinigami lenjeh LiSyuman :3

-Di Kantor Leeteuk-

"Lapor dan,ada 10 orang penjahat mati tadi pagi"Lapor Bang Jek

"Innalilahi wa inailaihi rojiun,al fatihah..."

"Allahuma bariklana fima razaktana waqina azabannar"

"Etdah disuruh al fatihah malah doa makan ,sekarang ayo kita cus kerumahnya L"

"Ngapain dan?"

"Minta sedekah!Ya buat nyelidikin kasus pembunuhan misterius bin nyusahin ini lah"

"Ooooh..."

"Ooooh...Oooooh...Ije nan duryeowo bandae nareul wihan bandae..."Entah dari mana tiba tiba DBSK nongol dengan dandanan ala mv O Jung Ban Hap.

"WOY LU NGAPAIN DISINI?YUNHO,JAEJOONG,BALEK KE HABITAT LU udah jadi cast ff masih ngeksis aja tuh dua ,Su,Min pulang sonoh"Usir Leeteuk dengan semuanya pun kembali normal senormal normalnya.

"Jek,cari alamatnya si L nih"

"Durasi apanya terasi dan?"

"Engkongnya!Udeh cepetan!"

"Iya dan,eh ngemeng ngemeng gue harus nyari alamat L yang mana ya?L infinite apa L sodaranya Al sama Dul?"

"Saoloh dosa apa gue punya anak buah o'on gini.L detektif lah!"

"Ooooh..."

"Ooooh...Oooooh"

"ETDAH NONGOL LAGI LU SONOH PULAAAAAANGGGGGG!"Saking keselnya Leeteuk ngelempar kursi ke DBSK.

"Udah ayo cepet,gue udah males ketemu mereka"Bang Jek dan Leeteuk pun berangkat ke rumah L

TOK TOK TOK

"Misi,halo,hello,yuhuu,spadaaa..."Leeteuk tereak tereak sambil gedor gedor pintu.

"Jangan malu maluin deh dan -_-"Kata Bang Jek

CKLEK

"Cari siapa ya?"Watari ngebukain pintu.

"L nya ada?"

"L nya lagi keramas"Kata Watari sambil kibas kibas rambut ala iklan shampo.

GUBRAKKK

Leeteuk sama Bang Jek langsung jatuh kejengkang mendadak kayak di film film anime gitu.

"Ciyusan tong!"

"Iye iye,masuk gih jangan berdiri berdiri gaje disini,ngalangin jalan tau"Watari langsung ngeloyor masuk

"Perasaan dia yang ngalangin kita dah -_-"Kata Bang Jek

TAP TAP TAP

"L mana nih,lama bener"

"Hoi komandan"Dari arah dapur muncullah seorang cowok cantik bin mulus pake baju Vneck sama celana jeans yang lagi bawa mangkok gede gatau apa isinya.

"Siapa lu?"

"Gue Jaejoong atau nama kerennya L"

"Ciyus?Enelan?Miapah?"

"Ciyus,enelan, ngapain lu kesini?"

"Ng mau nanya soal kasus pembunuhan itu,kira kira pembunuhnya siapa ya?"

"Gatau gue"

"Lu pan detektif,masa kek apa kek"

"Ogah ah,gue ga dibayar sama authornya"

"Njir gue juga ga dibayar,kita kita demo menuntut gaji!"Kata Leeteuk heboh

"Iya,author gaji kami mana?"Jaejoong ikutan heboh

GEDEBUG

Dari atas atap rumah Jaejoong yang bolong ada sekoper duit jatuh tepat diantara Leeteuk sama Jaejoong yang lagi duduk manis di sofa.

"Ebuset ati ati thor,kalo kena kita gimana?"Protes Leeteuk

"Protes aja lu udah gue gaji juga,udah tu duit bagi berdua!Sekarang bek tu ff grakkk!"Kata sebuah suara entah dari mana.

"Jadi gimana dong?"Tanya Bang Jek

"Kaga tau"Kata Jaejoong sambil makan soto.

"Ayo dong,lu kaga kasian apa sama gue?"

"Kagak"

"Eh bentar kayaknya gue dapet ilham"

Tiba tiba dari atas atap ada cahaya putih terang kayak kalo malaikat mau dateng di pilem pilem kartun.

"Gimana?"

" adalah seseorang yang dapat memanipulasi waktu kematian"

"Ngemeng apa sih lu? -_-"

"Kaga tau gue cuma menyampaikan apa kata author"Kata Jaejoong sambil nyomot gorengan

"Gimana sih lu,payah"

"Elu juga jadi komandan polisi o'on gausah jadi komandan lu,pulang aja terus tidur"

"Maunya sih gitu tapi ga boleh sama authornya"

"Terus mau dibawa kemana ini ff?"Kata Bang Jek

"Mau dibawa kemana hubungan kitaaa...Jika kau terus menunda nunda dan tak pernah nyatakan cintaaaa..."

Tiba tiba di depan rumah Jaejoong ada Armada Band lagi konser mendadak.

"Maap mas ga punya receh"Jaejoong teriak dari dalem rumah

"Wih ada gue ngepens sama eluuu..."Leeteuk langsung lari keluar rumah.

"Tunggu gue dan!"Bang Jek ikutan lari keluar rumah.

"Hadeeeh"Mau ga mau akhirnya Jaejoong ikut keluar rumah.

Dan part 2 pun diakhiri dengan konser Armada mendadak.

-Tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah melakukan penyelidikan yang panjang kali lebar kali tinggi akhirnya mereka menemukan tersangkanya yaitu Yunho yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah anak dari komandan Leeteuk mereka setuju buat masang kamera CCTV di kamar Yunho atas permintaan komandan Leeteuk sendiri.  
Bukan mau ngebuktiin kalo anaknya ga bersalah,tapi dia cuma pingin Yunho masuk acara CCTV di trans 7 :3  
Pada rekaman CCTV terlihat Yunho lagi nulis nulis sesuatu di bukunya.  
"Tumben ni anak belajar,biasanya maen mulu sama Yoochun anak tetangga sebelah"  
"Kan bagus dan,biar pinter"Kata Bang Jek  
"Iye,ntar sampe rumah mau gue beliin motor baru buat hadiah"

Teroret Teroret

Tiba tiba hp Leeteuk bunyi.  
"Halo"  
"Halo dan"  
"Siapa nih?"  
"Gue engkong lu!Gimana sih,ini gue Samsudin(?)anak buah lu"  
"Anak buah?Gue ga inget punya anak yang terbuat dari buah"  
"Lawak lu dan,udeh ah gue cuma mau laporan"  
"Apaan?Kantor kebakaran?"  
"Bukan"  
"Kebanjiran?"  
"Bukan juga"  
"Gue tau,pasti kemalingan"  
"Bukan aish kantor kaga napa napa cerewet bener lu dan"  
"Terus apaan?"  
"Gue cuma mau lapor kalo di depan kantor ada tukang bakso,komandan mau beli kaga?"  
"Anjir cuma gituan lu ngabisin pulsa telepon kantor beliin gue satu mangkok gede"  
"Berapaan dan?"  
"Semurah murahnya"  
"Sip,oya dan ada lagi"  
"Apa lagi?"  
"Tadi ada laporan 5 orang penjahat mati lagi dan"  
"Ciyus?"  
"Ciyus dan"  
"Yaudah makasih"  
"Kembali kasih dan"  
-End Call-  
"Nape dan?"Tanya Bang Jek  
"Kata si Samsudin ada 5 penjahat mati lagi gue gimana?Udah didatengin orang Trans 7 belum?"  
"Belum dan"  
"Heh L,lu masi curiga sama anak gue?"  
"Curiga kalo dia pelakunya sih kagak tapi gue curiga dia lagi nyolong sesuatu di kamar lu sekarang"  
"Hah?Ciyusan?"  
"Iye,kalo kaga percaya lu liat aja dirumah"  
"Jangan jangan..."  
"Apa dan?"  
"Duit gue!Yunhoooo!"Leeteuk langsung ngacir pulang kerumah  
"Tungguin gue dan!"Bang Jek langsung ngejar Leeteuk  
"Hus hus pergi sono yang jauh,ganggu orang mau makan aja -_-"Jaejoong pun lanjut makan dengan adem ayem.

BRAKK

"YUNHOOOO LU NGAPAIN MASUK KAMAR BABEH?"Begitu sampe rumah Leeteuk langsung masuk ke kamar Yunho  
"Apaan sih beh?Kaga usah maen dobrak nape,inget kredit pintu belum lunas"  
"Oiye,eh tong lu nyolong duit babeh ye?"  
"Kaga"  
"Terus ngapain lu masuk masuk kamar babeh?"  
"Babeh kok tau Yunho masuk kamar babeh?"  
"Eng itu anu ehm itu eng ang eng itu..."  
"Barbel mana barbel?"  
"Udahlah kaga usah banyak tanya,anggep aja itu rahasia napa lu masuk kamar babeh?"  
"Jadi gini,tadi ada tukang kredit panci nagih emak suruh ambil duit babeh buat bayar yaudah Yunho ambil"  
"DUITKU TIDAAAAAAAKKK"  
"Gausah lebay beh,Yunho cuma ambil 5 juta"  
"APA?TIDAAAAAAAKKKK"  
"WOI BERISIK!DIEM LU PADA GUE LAGI NONTON TUKANG KUBUR NAEK PAK HAJI!"Emaknya Yunho teriak dari bawah.  
"Yunho,lu mau bunuh babeh ye? T.T"  
"Apaan sih udeh ah babeh keluar sana Yunho mau belajar"  
"Belajar apa?Tumben lu rajin"  
"Belajar mencintai dirinya didalam hatiku"  
"Alah jones aja lu sok sok an mencintai -_-"  
"Makanya cariin anakmu yang ganteng ini pacar napa -_-"  
"Lu mau pacar?"  
"Mau,ada beh?"  
"Ada,tapi cowok tipe uke"  
"Iye gapapa dong"  
"Wani piro?"  
"Beh..."Yunho pasang muka melas tingkat kecamatan  
"Gausah sok melas,enek gue lu kenalan sendiri babeh mau balik ke kantor ada tugas"Leeteuk langsung ngacir ke kantor buat tugas makan bakso -_-  
"Kenalan pake apa nomer hp nya aja kaga semprul -_-"  
"Udah beb gausah galau kan ada akyu"Sooman berusaha nyivok Yunho  
"Anjir dakinya fir'aun minggir lu!"  
"Ayo sini sama akyu"  
"TIDAAAAAK EMAK BABEH TOLONG ANAKMU YANG PALING TAMPAN INI"  
"Mmmuaaaach"  
"Aaaaaaaaaaa"  
Yunho pun pingsan dengan mengenaskan setelah terkena ciuman maut Sooman,poor Yunho.

-End-

Yunho:Author semprul!Teganya dirimu gue kaga dikasi scene lovey dovey sama boojae,tambah ditumbalin ke pocong korea lagi T.T  
Jaejoong:Iye nih,kasian yunnie ku #Peluk Yunho  
Author:Cerewet bener lu pada,gue lempar ke Ragunan lu lama lama  
Sooman:Yunho sini sama tante  
Yunho:TIDAAAAAAAKKKK T.T

An:Dah gitu aja endingnya :3 #dikeroyok reader


End file.
